Can't Stop the Rain
by Melby7777
Summary: Hidan couldn't imagine that his mistakes could lead to this. Character death...


**Can't Stop the Rain  
author: **Melby7777  
**Summary: **Hidan couldn't imagine that his mistakes could lead to this.  
**Disclaimer: **Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto  
**Note:** I wanted to write something with angst and such...

* * *

Hidan stared up at the sky, shaking just as the first few drops fell from the darkened mass. "Why did it happen…?"

Hours before, Kakuzu and Hidan had traveled into a small town, the latter horny as hell. But of course, Kakuzu wanted to get the job done as soon as possible and wouldn't stop to give Hidan what he wanted.

Growling, Hidan glared off to the side before stopping. "Hey, 'Kuzu…"

"Not now, Hidan… and quit calling me that!" Kakuzu snapped with a glare on his own face. "I want to get the bounty and head back before it rains…"

The Jashinist sighed and shook his head. "I was going to fucking say I'm going to the bathroom…" He muttered, turning into the first building he saw.

Kakuzu didn't look back as he continued through the village, looking for the bounty.

Hidan cursed to himself as he swung the men's bathroom doors open and stomped over to the first urinal he saw. "Fucking Kakuzu…" He muttered under his breath, undoing his pants forcefully. A hand came down onto his shoulder suddenly, causing him to falter in untying as he turned to look at who it was.

A man stood there, an amused smirk on his lips. "Troubles with your friend I take it."

Hidan sighed, shaking his head. "He's not my friend…"

The man nodded once, smiling a little. "Then why follow him everywhere?"

"He's kind of my… lover…" Hidan murmured, a little embarrassed by it all.

"Lover… hm, there never seems to be any homosexuals around here often." The man replied, the smile still in place. "I'm going to guess he won't do anything with you currently, judging from your mood."

Hidan shrugged a little, glaring at the floor. "What the fuck do you care, old man?"

The man laughed, making Hidan look back up at him. "Tell me boy, have you ever heard of cottaging?"

Hidan gave the man a questioning look. "Cottaging…?"

* * *

Kakuzu growled in anger, looking at all the buildings in hopes to remember which one Hidan went in. He never found the bounty, but did find out he was in the next town over, meaning they'd need to head off again if they wanted to beat the rain.

He always hated it when Hidan ran off without him; especially when he was horny. Kakuzu never said it aloud, but he always felt like Hidan would cheat on him. But he couldn't blame the zealot; Kakuzu was old and Hidan was young. If he did go and cheat on him, an explanation wouldn't be needed.

The miser smirked a little when he saw the right building, heading inside and looking around. The smirk grew when he saw the restroom and he hurried inside. The restroom was deserted, and Kakuzu inwardly groaned. Sighing softly, the banker turned to leave the room when a soft moan came from one of the stalls.

Kakuzu quickly turned back around with anger on his face; he recognized that moan. Quietly, the miser walked over to the only closed stall and glared at the door. Strange sounds came from within along with another soft moan, and Kakuzu knew it was definitely his little masochist.

"So… this is… cottaging…?" Hidan murmured from within, making Kakuzu's eyes widened. When a chuckle came as well that most definitely wasn't Hidan's, the miser growled. The sounds stopped for a second, replaced with a confused grunt in Hidan's voice.

Kakuzu grabbed the top of the stall door, breaking it off of its hinges just before he grabbed the back of Hidan's Akatsuki cloak, throwing him across the restroom with his pants around his ankles. The banker glared at the man sitting in the stall, his eyes wide with shock. Immediately Kakuzu grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall, breaking it open and killing the man.

As soon as that was done, the banker turned to glare at the Jashinist on the floor. "You couldn't have waited until we got back…" He drawled out ominously. Hidan gulped, grabbing for his pants to pull them back up.

"Ka-Kakuzu… listen, it's not…"

"It's not _what_, Hidan?" Kakuzu growled in anger, walking over to the albino slowly. "Not what I _think_ it is…?"

Hidan gasped when the miser grabbed him around the neck, picking him up and slamming him into the mirror on the wall.

Kakuzu panted with rage, his Christmas colored eyes narrowed on his young lover with fire burning within. "Tell me what it _is_ then, Hidan… tell me what the _hell_ you were doing?!"

The Jashinist stared down at Kakuzu, blood dripping from his head. "I'm… I'm sorry, 'Kuzu…"

"TELL ME HIDAN!"

"I was cottaging…!" Hidan snapped, wincing when blood fell into his eyes. "I was fucking cottaging!"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan back from the wall, only to slam him back again. "Do you even _know_ what cottaging is?!"

Hidan chuckled bitterly. "Anonymous sex with someone in a public restroom…"

"Exactly, Hidan…" Kakuzu muttered darkly, glaring up at the albino. "But do you know _exactly_ what you just did…?"

It took a moment for Hidan to think about it. Slowly, the Jashinist shook his head.

"You cheated on me… you broke my trust in you… and you destroyed this relationship…" Kakuzu replied harshly, a sinister smile growing behind his mask.

The anger Hidan felt slowly began to bubble in his stomach, growing quickly and reaching his boiling point. The Jashinist grabbed for his scythe and in a blind rage of furry, he began to slice into Kakuzu.

Blood flew all over the place, covering the walls and the mirror. Hidan didn't hear anything by his maniacal laughter as he continued to cut into the miser. The minute the bubbling rage was gone Hidan stopped and fell to his knees into a puddle of blood, panting heavily.

He looked up slowly, the mixture of his own blood and Kakuzu's falling into his amethyst eyes. Hidan's breathe caught in his throat when he saw the unmoving corpse that was his lover.

The three bladed scythe fell to the ground as the masochist slowly crawled over to the body. Hidan stared down at Kakuzu's blooded face, tears beginning to form. He reached out and pulled the mask down, leaning over to listen for any form of breathing…

Nothing came.

Shaking, Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu's face, lightly touching his cold, stitched cheek. Slowly he leaned down to press his lips to the cold dead ones, only to find that they wouldn't return the kiss. His tears fell from his eyes as he pulled away, biting his bottom lip while staring down at Kakuzu.

As quickly as he could, Hidan stood and bolted from the restroom and out into the streets, people staring at him in wonder due to the blood covering his form.

Hidan stared up at the sky, shaking just as the first few drops fell from the darkened mass. "Why did it happen…?" He murmured, the blood washing away as the rain came down harder. His tears continued to fall as he recalled Kakuzu always shielding him from the rain.

Falling to his knees as he continued to cry, Hidan closed his eyes and sobbed.

"I hate poetic moments but my tears are like the rain, and I can't stop the rain without you…" He murmured to himself, the rain falling down harder as everyone in the town ran for shelter. Thunder sounded in the distance, but Hidan just continued to sit there crying. "I'm sorry Kakuzu…"


End file.
